In acoustic transducer systems, loudspeakers and earpieces may be implemented using dynamic transducers that employ fixed magnets and moving voice coils such that an analog electrical audio signal is converted to sound. Such devices may be relatively large in physical size and may use costly rare earth metal materials. Furthermore, such systems may utilize digital-to-analog conversion (DAC) techniques and/or analog power amplifiers and may be relatively inefficient, converting only about 1% of electrical power to acoustic power.
Such current loudspeaker and earpiece devices may therefore be relatively large, costly, and inefficient. It may be desirable to provide smaller, more efficient, and less costly loudspeaker and earpiece devices. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed. Such improvements may become critical as the desire to provide high quality sound becomes more widespread.